


(when will i) see you again

by harlequin87



Category: Rugby Union RPF
Genre: 3+1, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin87/pseuds/harlequin87
Summary: Or: three endings and one beginning.
Relationships: Jamie George & Elliot Daly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	(when will i) see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the eponymous song by Erasure.

1\. End of U20s

“It’s going to be okay, you know,” Jamie said quietly, leaning into Elliot’s shoulder. “I’m not leaving forever.”

Elliot sighed and tipped their heads together. He was tired. Not just from the final game of the tournament, after five long weeks of match prep and early-morning cardio. Not just from the low, soporific rumble of the coach, taking them back to Twickenham. No, he was tired because, no matter how good he was, there was no way he and Jamie would play together again for years.

“Come on, mate,” Jamie spoke again. He rested his hand on his friend’s thigh, brief and reassuring, before pulling away. “Talk to me.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m scared of the future,” he whispered. The hubbub of the rest of the team meant Jamie had to strain to hear him. “I know we both have contracts so we’ll stay in the game. But I want to play with you, not against you.”

“You know what we said,” Jamie said softly, blinking hard. “We have to work really hard to get selected for the proper England team. Then we can be together.”  
Elliot shook his head. “That isn’t going to work, Jinx. Let’s be realistic. I’ve got two more years of U20s, and you don’t just get straight into the senior squad. That’s five years of waiting.”

“Okay, so five years of not playing together,” Jamie said, taking Elliot’s hands in his own, making desperate eye contact. “That’s doable. But playing together isn’t everything. I can drive to see you, and you can get the train to my house. It’ll take work, but for me it’s worth it.”

Elliot looked back at him, eyes shining with tears and hope. “Are you sure? I’m just some Year 12 you’ve known for a few months.”  
Jamie huffed and pulled him into an awkward side-hug around their seatbelts. “Maybe we’ve only spent sixteen weeks together or whatever it’s been, but it’s been years, El. I reckon it’s because we don’t see each other that often that we’re so close. We know how to make it work.”

Elliot sniffed. “Okay, Jinx. You’d better work like hell to get into the senior team though – I can’t afford many train tickets on my salary at the moment!”  
Jamie ruffled his hair and sat back into his own seat with a grin. “Mate, I am going to be rolling in it soon, don’t you worry. Your parents can keep giving you pocket money while I subsidise your travel.”

Elliot smiled back, wiping away the wetness on his cheeks. “Sounds fair to me. But, seriously – I want to stay friends. You get me like nobody else does, really.”  
When Elliot was brave enough to sneak a look at his friend, he could see the blush high on Jamie’s cheeks. “Same, Elliot, same,” Jamie said thickly. “Four years and a shitload of train tickets. We’ll be fine.”

2\. End of 2017 Lions tour

They did make it, in the end. Not quite in the four years they’d planned, but Jamie made his debut just before the 2015 World Cup and Elliot followed a few months later. Then, everything went crazy when they were both selected for the Lions tour.

(Elliot had no plans of admitting to anybody that his first call on hearing the news was to Jamie. Not his parents, not his girlfriend, but his best friend of a decade.)

Ten weeks after the plane had taken off from Heathrow, and fourteen weeks after the team had first come together, the odyssey was finally coming to an end.

“I know we’ve been avoiding the subject,” Elliot whispered to Jamie as the plane taxied down the runway towards Terminal Five, “but I didn’t want these last three months to end. I’m not sure how I’m going to cope without seeing your ugly mug every day.”

Jamie pulled a face. “If you will insist on going on holiday tomorrow…”  
“Michelle wanted to, y’know. She thinks I spend too much time with you as my platonic life partner than with her as my soon-to-be fiancée.”  
Jamie scoffed. “Do I need to remind her who you’ve known for longer? Anyway, we’re a package deal, and that’s that.”

Elliot knocked their heads together fondly. “Damn straight, Jinx. Anyway, just call whenever you want. I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere for a few days.”  
Jamie quirked an eyebrow. “Guess I know what you two’ll be getting up to with the proposal and all.”  
Elliot groaned. “Yes, and you can stop thinking about it now.”

Jamie wriggled in his seat, impatiently waiting for the seatbelt sign to go off. “Well, when it comes down to it, at least she’ll understand the symptoms of Elliot withdrawal and can sympathise with me.”  
The light turned off and Elliot stretched out with a yawn, quickly wrapping his arm around Jamie’s shoulders before standing up. “Of course, mate,” he said, pulling his and Jamie’s bags out of the overhead locker. “We all know I’m a catch.”

“Never in doubt, buddy,” Jamie said, taking his rucksack with a tired smile. “I can’t believe this is it, though. It was all fine and then we had to go and draw the series. Now you’re off to the Med, and I’ll be kicking around in St Albans for three weeks by myself.”  
“You’ll have Katie,” Elliot pointed out, following the other Lions players down the aisle of the plane to the door.

“I know,” Jamie said quietly. “And obviously I love her and I’m glad to see her, but it’s not the same. I miss you already.”

Elliot turned around at that, ignoring how he was blocking the exit of the plane, and pulled his best friend into a bone-crushing hug. “Three weeks,” he murmured fiercely. “We’ve had three months, and now you’ve complaining about three weeks. It’s going to go by so fast. You’ll be sick of me by the start of the season.”

Jamie buried his face in the side of Elliot’s neck. He could hear the muttering of the players stuck behind them, but he didn’t care. “Love you, El,” he mumbled.  
“Love you too, Jinx,” Elliot said, rubbing gentle circles on his back. “Now, come on, we’re holding everyone else up.”

Slowly, they made their way down the steps to pick up their bags, sticking to each other’s sides for as long as possible until the inevitable separation. Just before the final set of doors leading to the arrivals area, Jamie dropped his bags and picked Elliot up in a hug. “Three weeks, yeah?” he said roughly. “I’ll be counting down the days.”  
Elliot grinned down at him. “Me too. I mean – after the proposal, obviously.”

They shared a grin and walked out into the blaze of lights and excited family members. Their time on tour was coming to an end, but nothing else was. Not really.

3\. End of 2018 autumn internationals

“Y’know what?” Elliot said sleepily, looking up at Jamie from where he was slumped across his lap on the hotel room bed. “This was a good series. We beat South Africa, and we nearly beat New Zealand. That can only be good for the World Cup.”  
“Definitely,” Jamie said, running his fingers through Elliot’s hair. “I reckon if we can win against New Zealand, we can beat anyone.”  
Elliot chuckled quietly. “Don’t let Eddie hear you saying that. Humility etcetera.”

Jamie sat back against the headboard with a yawn. “Alright, teacher’s pet. Got any plans for tomorrow?”  
“Eh, maybe take Winston for a walk when I get home,” Elliot said, shrugging. “I’ll probably seize up on the drive home, so it’ll be useful.”  
Jamie smirked, tugging lightly at Elliot’s hair. “All that running you have to do – ugh. Couldn’t be me.”

“That’s what gets you the tries against Australia, mate, you know,” Elliot said primly. “Oh, wait – you don’t know, do you? Because Faz beat you to it last time.”  
Jamie growled and gave Elliot’s hair a yank. “As I have said many, _many_ times before – I let him have it. I’m a good friend like that.”

Snickering, Elliot rolled over onto his stomach, resting his head against Jamie’s crossed legs. “Of course, dear. Anyway – what’re you doing when you get home? You should do that pasta bake thing for Katie; Michelle told me she’s been missing it.”  
Jamie’s face went soft. “That’s so sweet. I suppose I’ll be going on a shopping run and cooking, then.” He grabbed his phone to set a reminder.

“Oh yeah – that reminds me,” he continued, “are you bringing your advent calendar to the game next week? We can open the first one together with the girls.”  
“That’s a nice idea,” Elliot said, nodding slowly. “And Michelle would love to spend more time with the Saracens WAGs, especially with how my contract stuff is developing.”  
Jamie grinned at him, although there was an edge to it. “She does know about Alex’s George, right? I don’t want it to be a surprise and that to spoil it for them.”

“I think she does? But I’ll check,” Elliot said quickly. “I don’t think she would be rude about it, but it’s a good thought to make sure.”  
Jamie rubbed at his cheek. “Yeah. They have so much shit to deal with at home, it’s not fair that they have to be on edge the whole time at the club as well.”

Elliot grimaced, then changed the subject. “Fair. And we can still stay at yours overnight, yeah?”  
“Of course, El. The spare bedroom’s always there if you want it.”

They fell silent, each content to luxuriate in the peace and warmth of the room. In the hustle and bustle of England camp, a few undisturbed hours were a gift. Elliot knew the backs were having a karaoke party, naturally instigated by Owen, but he would always choose a quiet night in with his best friend over anything else.

He could feel Jamie’s breath slowing against his cheek, and he looked up with a smile. His friend was virtually asleep, swaying slightly as he held his position. “Hey, Jinx,” he murmured softly, levering himself off the bed, “if you don’t want to screw up your back, you’re going to need to lie down.” Jamie let out a grunt, tipping slowly to one side. Fearing for Jamie’s head, Elliot caught his shoulders and carefully guided him into a horizontal position, tugging the covers out from under him and wrapping him up.

“Jamie,” he whispered, “I’m going to go outside and call Michelle for a bit, okay? I’ll be back soon – you won’t even notice I’ve gone.” There was an answering huff of air, which Elliot took as assent. “Sleep tight, big guy.” He patted Jamie on the shoulder and slipped outside.

When he came back in, twenty minutes later, he noticed that Jamie had shuffled his way – while apparently asleep – right to the edge of the bed. If he moved any further, he would be in severe danger of falling onto the floor.

“Jamie,” Elliot said quietly, and then louder, “you need to wake up. Move over, or you’ll hurt yourself.” Jamie opened his eyes and squinted blearily at Elliot, who felt a momentary wince of embarrassment for waking him. “You were going to fall out of bed, mate,” he said, injecting some steel into his tone. “Move over – there’s half the bed you’re not using.”

“You left,” Jamie said, voice tinged with betrayal. “I made room for you, and you left. We’re supposed to be together all the time.”  
A smile spread across Elliot’s face. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early for bed? It’s only ten.”  
“No,” Jamie said, eyes already sliding shut. He reached out blindly until he caught hold of Elliot’s arm. “Get in, you idiot.” He pulled at his arm until Elliot was forced to climb into bed himself to avoid face-planting on his half-asleep best friend. “Better,” Jamie got out around a yawn, and fell back asleep.

Elliot lay there, staring at the ceiling in the darkened room, warmed by Jamie’s words and the duvet. Obviously his life didn’t revolve around Jamie like the Moon with the Earth, but they were two stars in the same constellation. That made every separation harder, even as they had grown up and adapted and technology reduced the distance between them.

For years, rugby and its contracts had kept them apart. But now, there was a glimmer of light in the darkness, guiding their way out of the holding pattern and into normality. With each call to his agent, the dream was starting to look more like reality.

+1. Beginning of Elliot’s Saracens career

“Elliot!”

The man in question turned around, having just taken his kit bag out of his car, to see Jamie sprinting towards him. He braced for impact, the force of Jamie’s hug whacking him against the car door. “Morning, mate,” he said with a laugh, resting a hand on the back of his best friend’s neck. “Excited?”

Jamie pulled back and snorted. “What, you’re not? Elliot, this is the moment when I realise that it’s not a dream and we do finally get to spend all our time together. No more trains, or hours on the motorway – you’re really here.”  
Elliot squeezed his hand briefly before hiking his kit bag further up onto his shoulder and walking towards the clubhouse. “Okay, when you put it like that…”

“How was your night out with the backs yesterday? Did they get you into bed nice and early?” Jamie sounded like a mother hen. “I know you’re an adult, but I kind of feel like you need protecting from their weirdness for at least a few days.”  
Elliot laughed. “It was fine – relax! Faz and Brad organised a bit of a bar crawl, although the actual drinking was minimal because of training today. It was really chill. I had a good time.”

“That’s good,” Jamie said, bumping their shoulders together. “I was worried they were going to break out the initiation rituals without me there for moral support, but that’s good.”  
“Nah, those are after the game at the weekend apparently. Should be fine.”

Elliot swiped his pass at the door to let them in, and Jamie followed him through the doors with a broad grin. “See, it is real,” he said, smiling at the hooker’s enthusiasm. “You’ll get knocked around in the contact session later and then you’ll see me afterwards. Then you’ll know it’s real.”  
Jamie looked at the floor. “It’s Christmas come early.”  
“Anyway, show me to the locker room,” Elliot said, trying to distract Jamie from his embarrassment. “I’m in, but I don’t know my way around yet.”

Jamie smiled gratefully at him, redness still evident on his face. “I had a dream about you being in there once,” he admitted, eyes fixed straight ahead. “It was just – all my best friends together, having a good time.”  
Elliot reached for Jamie’s hand, rubbing gently across his knuckles. “I really like all the Sarries who play for England, so I’m excited too.”

Finally, after two minutes or ten years, they came to the door of their club’s locker room. “You first,” Elliot said, suddenly nervous. Jamie shot him a warm smile, excitement bubbling in his eyes, and opened the door.

“Elliot!” came the chorus of voices as he stepped inside. A few of the England backs – Owen, Alex, Richard – came over and gave him a quick hug as he looked around, then left him to get his bearings.  
“It’s just a normal locker room, mate,” Jamie said, amused. “Just sit with the backs like you would anyway – there aren’t any spells or voodoo dolls making us better that you need to worry about, I promise.”

Elliot flipped him off and went to sit next to Brad and Alex Lewington, muttering his greetings. They’d already met the night before, as well as several times on the pitch. It wouldn’t be hard to fit in here, he could tell. Maybe there were a few resentful glances shot at him – the salary cap was still on everybody’s minds – but on the whole the team were welcoming enough.

That even lasted after Thursday, when Elliot was named in the starting fifteen against Ospreys at fullback. Alex Goode was the first player to congratulate him with a handshake, while Jamie gripped him in a tight embrace. “Knew you had it in you,” he murmured into his ear. “So proud of you – and you’ve only been here for two days!”  
Elliot hugged back, ignoring the catcalls of the other players. “So kind of you to be on the bench,” he said lowly. “Me at 15, you at 16 – we’ll be sat next to each other!”  
Slowly, reluctantly, Jamie disentangled himself from Elliot’s arms. “That’s just for this week,” he said, louder so the rest of the team could hear. “Next week, I’ll be back up to full speed and starting with you.” Jack just shrugged, holding his hands up in defeat as everyone laughed.

Later, in a quieter moment as they walked back to their cars in the dark carpark, Jamie said softly, “I know you’re going to smash it.”  
“ _We_ are going to smash it,” Elliot corrected, a small smile on his face. “This weekend, and every weekend afterwards.”

“Yeah,” Jamie repeated. “Yeah, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Elliot went and won Player of the Match, because he's just that good.
> 
> Thank you for reading! The first part of my Christmas fic will be posted on Sunday 15th, so prepare yourselves for that...


End file.
